User blog:DemonicBeast/My Own Tribes
Ok. I like Mixels, and here are some tribes I created just for fun. Comment on which three would most likely be real. Aquateers A water-themed tribe. They are indigo in color, as are their cubits. *'Flipinn': The leader who just can't get enough of swimming. *'Shellster': The defensive one with a shell on his back for, well, defense. *'Gillus': Being a bit short on brains, he's scatterbrained, and a total prankster. Metallites A metal-themed tribe. They are silver in color, as are their cubits. *'Sheeno': As the leader and smart guy, he's overly nice and has a nearly indestructible body. *'Steeleo': He's one tough guy, and he's got iron-hard fists that you'll want to run from. *'Beldor': He's a bit lazy, but he's got a sheen that can blind anyone. Flitors An air-themed tribe. They are white in color, as are their cubits. *'Wingor': Leading is a tough task for him, but his flying skills are over-the-top. *'Aerix': He's quite big, but his wind blasts can uproot Pipe Trees. *'Clouduro': He's got no wings, but his cloud-like arm growths keep him airborne. Shadudes A ghost-themed tribe. They are lavender in color, as are their cubits. *'Shador': The tribe leader, he can disappear and reappear at any location. *'Reapor': He's got a shadow scythe that can slice through the hardest things. *'Jinxus': Though he has extremely bad luck, he gan grant the same thing to Nixels and other foes. Forestors A forest-themed tribe. They are dark green in color, as are their cubits. *'Leafar': As the leader, he can shoot a barrage of leaves from his fists. *'Treezer': He's got wooden fists that pound the faces of Nixels way in. *'Shrubbush': He's sort of a dimwit, but he can disguise himself as a bush and spit leaves. Insectics A bug-themed tribe. They are magenta in color, as are their cubits. *'Antoid': He's the leader who's got powerful jaws and a formic acid-filled abdomen that's loaded. *'Grassproing': His strong legs can send him bouncing to great heights. *'Caterpitt': He's got suckers to stick to anything, and can't help stuffing his face. Whoop Group A fighting-themed tribe. They are crimson in color, as are their cubits. *'Socko': A good leader, his huge fists can punch through steel. *'Kicka': Strong legs let him kick through the faces of ten Nixels at once. *'Tusslo': His wrestling and judo skills can send enemies flying. Scaloes A dragon-themed tribe. They are gold in color, as are their cubits. *'Scalerr': The leader with fierce dragon breath that can burn anything. *'Roarrak': His sonic roar can blow Nixels miles away. *'Fangore': He's sort of lazy, but his tail can smack anything as hard as a mallet. Pixeenas A fairy-themed tribe. They are all female. They are pink in color, as are their cubits. *'Glitta: '''The leader with powerful pixie dust that can calm anyone. *'Wanda': She has a large star-tipped wand that can make things disappear and reappear. *'Candina: '''She wields a large lollipop that can give anyone a serious sourtooth. Category:Blog posts